


Me and my Dad

by NiaChase



Series: Daddy loves it that way [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Be careful while reading this., Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nipple Licking, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape, Read at Your Own Risk, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: What more do you need to know other than this is a sexual relationship between a father and his son.





	Me and my Dad

Bill was tired of the same thing happening over and over again. He wakes up, eat breakfast, go to work, go home, eat dinner, and have boring sex with his wife before going to bed. He was slowly realizing that he was getting old, even though he was only edging onto 40.

His twenties was the best years of his life before he met his wife. He would go clubbing, drink alcohol, and when the sexy person comes by at the right time, one night stands. He didn't have to worry about being loyal and raising kids. It's all so tiring. 

Two of his kids was thankfully out of the house, but there was one left. His ten year old son came out as gay not too long ago. Bill and his wife supported him in his decision, but his wife hope for a grandchild in the future one day from him. Bill personally didn't care and didn't see the big deal about his own sexuality. 

If the person looks good enough to fuck, they are good enough to have a relationship with. That line of thought alone made him cheat on his wife a couple times, but now it predicted a problem. His son was starting to look good. He resemble his mother in some ways, but thankfully not his face. His son had a perfect heart-shaped ass he ever seen, but a soft body. His son was smooth and curvy, his flat stomach lacking abs, his chest not pronounced yet. 

His legs was the only thing slightly muscular due to him working out one a week with his mother. His looks was coming along as well. Nicely arched eyebrow, a cute small nose with the most kissable lips ever. His hair frame his round face as he played his game on the couch.

If there was ever a moment to have his virgin ass, the moment was now when his wife was about to visit her family since her father was ill. Most likely she was going to stay the night over and come back tomorrow. She kissed him goodbye once she prove his thought true and left him and his son alone. He looked at his son and knew today was going to be the day.  


"Son, now that your mother is gone, why don't we have a talk? Man to man." I suggested. The boy put his phone done and gave me his attention. "Sure dad." I smile. He was too innocent. "Well since you had came out as gay, I want to prepare you and make sure you understand what it mean sexually." My son blushed. 

"You...been with a guy before?" He stuttered. I smile and sat in front of him, placing a hand on his knee. "Yes, I have." I rub my hand up and down his down his thigh, watching him. My son was getting curious, but I have to do this right if I want to take his virginity. "I have been touching myself lately and I had watched porn." I nodded thoughtfully, still rubbing his thigh.

"Do you have any questions for me?" I asked. He bit his lip as I worked his legs open while I got on my knees between them. "It makes me excited watching them have sex, but how does something so big go into something so small? I touch my hole and it's small." I squeeze his knee.

"Well, what you need is lube. The person has to make that hole wet so it can go in. Do you want to see what lube looks like?" He nodded. I grab his hand and we both headed to my room. In a twisted sense, I thought about fucking my son on the same bed I make my wife orgasm on.

It was hot. I felt myself twitch in excitement, but told myself to wait a little longer. We entered my bedroom and made him sit on the bed. I dig in my nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. "This is lube. Put some on your fingers." I gave him the bottle and he pour some on his fingers. He felt the stickiness and coldness of the lube.

"You want to feel it against your hole? So you know how it feels?" My son bit his lips, but you could tell he was curious. That's all I needed. I tug on his shirt before lifting his shirt over his head. My eyes stared at cute nipples of his, my mouth watering to have it in my mouth. I pulled him to my lap to have closer view.

"Cute buds honey. The boys really going to like this." My son couldn't look me in the eyes. I smiled and stuck out my tongue to flick the cute bud. My son's voice hitched as he close his eyes. "Does that feel good honey?" My son whimpered. I latched my mouth to his nipple and sucked. I wrapped my arms around him to keep him close.

I move my lips over to the next one. He looked like he was fighting his body, but I felt the bulge growing in his pants. I flicked the bud a couple times with my tongue. "Dad!" I chuckled lowly. I back away from his nipple and looked at his face. He looked close to crying. 

"Foreplay is also important. They will always touch you with their hands of mouth to get you excited." I palm his groin through his pants and felt his half hard penis. "I feel something in there." I toyed. He blushed. I unzip his pant and grab his penis. It twitch in my hand as I stroke it slowly. "Everything you are feeling is okay."

My son shook his head and cried quietly. "I don't want this daddy." I frowned. I really don't want to do this the hard way and risk going to jail, but I really wanted him. I turn and forced him to the bed. He yelp in shock and stared at me fearly. "I was trying to be soft with you. But if you going to cooperate with me, I will do this myself." 

I grab his pants and started yanking it down. "Daddy stop!" My son cried to me. I pulled the pants off with his underwear and threw it somewhere in the room. "Daddy please!" Tears stream down his face and I would be lying if I said it didn't look hot to me. 

"If you listen and do what I said, I promise I will make your first time enjoyable." My son sniffled and nodded. "Good." I lean up to his face and kiss his lips. I tasted the salty tears and his flavoured chapstick he would wear. I slid my hands up his body as I plunge my tongue in his mouth. He made a noise of complaint, but didn't push me away.

I bit his lip before removing my lips from his. I ignored his sad face and his whimpers. I just wanted his virginity anyway. I took off my clothes while looking at him. He was such a beauty, even with tears streaming down his face. He kept his eyes on my half hard cock as I got in between his legs.

I lift his legs up to reveal his hole. So cute. "There's no better way than to let your dad show you how it's done, huh baby?" I asked, not expecting an answer. I grab the bottle of lube and lube up my fingers. I tease him rim to relaxed the ring of muscle. 

My son jump at my touch. I grab his hip and held him still. Things will go smoothly if you relax baby." I told him. He sighed and after a while, he relaxed. "Good job baby." I pushed in my finger slowly. "Dad?" My son tighten around my finger. "Relax honey." I wiggle it around, feeling the warm muscle.

Once he was relaxed, I inserted another finger. The young boy gritted his teeth in pain as I stretch him out. "Dad." I smiled. This was going to be good. After another finger in, my precious boy started moaning. It was such a sexy sound. His eyes was close with his mouth open with sweet sounds coming out.

I took out my fingers and consider the condom, but I wanted to mark him. I wanted him to be fill with my seed and see it leak from his ass. I shrugged. I grab the lube and slick my cock. My young boy sat up on his elbows and watched me line myself up with him. "Can I do it?" He said lowly. I shrugged and got my back. 

He straddle me and took a while to straighten himself up. He placed his hands on my chest and held himself up. I slid my hands up his thighs before grabbing his ass, giving his butt a slap. My head touch his rim and my son took a breath. He sink down slowly. I groan deeply at the tight heat. His mother was never this tight. Shit. I have to get my priorities together if I'm missing out on this. 

Tears stream down my son's eyes and I honestly didn't care at the moment as I raised my hips. He cried out in pain. His nails buried in my chest. "Dad, that hurts." He told me. I rolled my eyes, but lean up to kiss him as I jerk him off slowly. He moan and wrap his arms around me. I turn him around while kissing him, getting very impatient.

I thrust into him slowly so he could get used of me. His legs got wider as his fingers dig further in my skin. His face was buried in my neck, breathing heavily and making lewd noises. I groan along with him when he tighten his hole around me. I thrust harder till my lover cried and pleasure. I knew then that I hit his prostate.

"Dad!" I growl at him. So fucking tight. I stroke his cock faster with my thrust. "Daddy!" He came in my hand and his ass brought me to the edge. I forgot how virgins felt. How first time sex can make a man cum within minutes. That was embarrassingly fast. I blame my wife for the lack of good sex in general. I was caught off guard when my son leaned up and kiss me timidly. "Do you think we can do it again?" He asked.

I rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? Again?" He bit his lips and played with the semun on his belly. "Please daddy?" He was way too cute to say no to. Maybe this time I will go easier on him. I pushed him down for a round two.  


It wasn't till my son was fourteen we decided to be in a relationship. I divorced my wife and kept to ourselves. Apparently, no one could please him like his own daddy. I had no problem with it. He grew quite nicely and I had no problem dating my son. We went on dates, made love, and saw each other as individuals instead of family, but he did insisted he calls me daddy in the bedroom.  


Skip twenty years later, I sat in my room alone as the news blared in the living room. My lover had committed suicide since they took him away from me and was ordered never to see me again. I was waiting for the pills to take action. I was ready to meet my lover. Whether it be in hell or heaven, I was ready to go away from this world. They don't understand us anyway.


End file.
